The use of LDR brachytherapy after sub-lobar lung resection is the focus of a phase III NCI sponsored trial. Early clinical results from independent studies suggest that brachytherapy enables a singificant reduction in local recurrence rates versus surgery alone. Civatech Oncology and Allegheny General Hospital propose to design and fabricate a bio-absorbable, 2-dimensional sheet brachytherapy source to replace the current ad hoc method of sewing brachytherapy seeds to mesh. The new device will have a more uniform radiation profile, will allow for cutting to appropriately size the implant sheet and will be essentially uni-directional in terms of x-ray emissions. The latter point is important both in terms of minimizing radiation exposure to physicians and staff, but more particularly greatly reduces the dose to collateral normal tissues since the radiation from the sheet will impact the target lung tissue only. This new 2-dimensional device draws from the same fabrication methodology used by Civatech oncology to produce a novel linear LDR source for prostate cancer, device that has achieved FDA clearance. Other applications for the 2-D device will be evaluated, such as for sparing normal bowel in retroperitoneal and pelvic targets in regions of close margins or limited residual disease.